In data management, a topic of keen interest to many organizations is how to effectively develop and utilize analytics to impact any and all aspects of business. The most important factor in the value provided by an analytic is not the sophistication, scale or accuracy of the insights provided, but how successfully analytics are integrated into the mission of the organization.
If an organization is going to constantly advance the way that it uses data and analytics, all parties involved in the creation and usage of analytics; Data Engineers, Data Scientists, Business Analysts and Business Consumers may work as an integrated team, constantly evolving techniques and procedures to better leverage their data for their business.